


The Tiger's Tears

by asurasanxiety



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: Angst, Contemplation of Suicide, Drabble, Gen, mentions of tommykim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asurasanxiety/pseuds/asurasanxiety





	The Tiger's Tears

He wasn’t sure how things got this way. Tommy couldn’t rationally pinpoint to any one cause to send him spiraling into the depths of darkness. Things weren’t particularly bad, but still. The white ranger only shook his head, his long locks flying as he tried to convince himself that maybe things weren’t as bad as he made them out to be.  
Lately the teen didn’t feel as close to the others as usual and even his time with Kimberly seemed to suffer. Tommy loved Kimberly dearly and put his best foot forward, but even her cheerful face didn’t seem to shake the gloom that settled over the teen. Kimberly was the light of his life, the reason he fought so hard, but that wasn’t enough. Tommy was depressed, the insidious, silent kind that crept into the cracks in his control and made the leader of the power rangers out to be a bit more reckless in fights, or too enthusiastic about working out. Whether or not the others noticed, he didn’t care at this point.  
Tommy was alone that evening, by the lake. It was where he went to be alone and his white bag sat next to him as he sat on the edge of said body of water. He held his power coin in his hand and by his side, the white saber floated.  
“Tommy, are you okay?”  
“Saba…”  
“Tommy I can sense something is wrong.” The enchanted saber looked at Tommy with all the worry he could. Despite the fighting, Saba seemed to care for the teen, but that wasn’t enough. Nothing was enough anymore and he had no idea why.  
Tommy put the power coin back into his pocket. He reached over and took Saba, holding the enchanted saber in his hand. “It’s not enough anymore… I can’t do it… I don’t know why things are like this… but I can’t do any more. Kimberly’s not happy… not like she should be.” Saba was about to say something, but Tommy began talking. “I’m not cut out to be a ranger, or leader. I’m not that good a boyfriend to Kim… I’m pathetic, just as you said Saba… I’m doing the world a favor… Just… let the ranger’s know that I am honored to have been leader, to have been the white ranger. Let Kimberly know that I… that I love her and that I am sorry I wasn’t the charming white knight, or white prince on a horse. I tried. I did.”  
His voice sounded so different, alien once the internal pain touched it. His voice was full of emotion. Tommy put Saba into his bag and fished the power coin out of his pocket, along with his morpher. He put them in the back along with the communicator Billy had labored over to make him. Tommy’s not sure he’s doing the right thing. He liked to say he was, but he wasn’t. Who could he tell? Kimberly? No, he told her everything and that was his problem. He relied too much on her. Jason was next, but Jason was no longer here, off living his life after the mantle of leader was forced onto him, just as his original powers was.  
“I just wanted a fresh start in a new city, friends, a girlfriend… I’m sorry. I am so sorry I wasn’t as good as you all wanted me to be.” Tommy held his head in his hands. He hadn’t followed through with his plans yet. Something made him wait as tears streamed down his face. It was the first time he cried—ever.  
No one was there to see the tiger’s tears. Tommy didn’t want anyone to see them. It wouldn’t do any good. He especially didn’t want Kimberly to see him like this. He loved her too much to burden her with his fears, with his doubts. He internalized everything for that reason.  
Was this for the better, truly? No one can say and no one knows the future, but, no one is meant to do this alone. Even still, Tommy refused to let anyone see the tiger’s tears.


End file.
